


Pink Stained Sunflowers

by Miminfifi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anyways, Dialogue Heavy, Enjoy the angst, Hanahaki Disease, I hope, M/M, Sad, but he's still important, i should stop hurting bee but im really not gonna, so i put him there, tbh blitzy is more mentioned than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miminfifi/pseuds/Miminfifi
Summary: He doesn't want to die, but to forget would feel the same.





	Pink Stained Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I got the concept for this from @morethanmeetstheass on tumblr, an anon sent a message about it and I got a little carried away. So thank you both for the idea!

"Who is it?"

 

Three simple words that suddenly meant so much. Became a turning point. To tell the truth or not? A part of him doubted he could even speak right now.

 

Not with flowers growing from his vents and creeping their way up his intake.

 

"Bumblebee, tell me who it is." The words were a command this time. Almost a plea. A beg from a bot who'd seen this before. Could _cure_ it. But only at a price.

 

"I-" No, he couldn't speak. Not with the way those roots dug into his vocaliser. It hurt. It really fragging _hurt_. But that was the point, right? Love hurt. Especially when the other doesn't love you back.

 

"Ah slag," Ratchet hissed, moving forward, "How long have you been spitting out petals?"

 

It was taking all his willpower not to reach down his own throat in front of Ratchet and pull the intruding plant out. He wanted to so badly. So, so _badly_. Because it hurt. Because he wanted it gone. Because he _hated_ it. He wanted it to stop, for the flowers to go away forever.

 

But he couldn't have that. Not without losing his feelings. His memories. He couldn't lose him. Even if it killed him. He... He _couldn't_.

 

"Bumblebee _answer me_ dammit!"

 

"Ple-" A hacking, spluttering sound erupted from him and he keeled over. His digits were in his intake before he knew it. He could taste energon and those stupid, _stupid_ petals.

 

His digits brushed the tip of the plant and he latched on, tugging and pulling at the thing with coolant running down his faceplates. He could _feel_ it. Feel it _tearing_ away from his throat. And it was agony. It was pain he didn't want to get used to.

 

But as long as he got to remember Blitzwing, it was all worth it.

 

He stared down at the energon tainted sunflower. It was all worth it.

 

"This isn't healthy, please just let me fix it."

 

Bumblebee's vent shuttered, yellow petals fell to the floor. Some were wilted around the edges.

 

"No I _c-can't_."

 

"You're goin' to get yourself killed, do you understand that?" He growled, "D'ya want to die over something as _stupid_ as this?"

 

"It's not _stupid_! I care about him Ratchet! I care and I-"

 

"If it's this bad, it's a lot more than caring."

 

"I know... I kno-" More petals fell to the floor. At first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell thir true colour, not with so much energon covering them. He wiped his optics with the back of his servos, clearing them of coolant. "That's why I can't... I don't want to forget him."

 

"You can always make new memories. None of us are going anywhere."

 

"I... I can't just make new memories!" Bumblebee pushed himself off the ground, his armor felt shaky, "It isn't like that! Not with him!"

 

"Why-" His face fell, "Who is he, Bumblebee?"

 

"He's... He's nobody! He doesn't matter!"

 

He didn't mean that. Not even in the slightest. Blitzwing meant _so much_.

 

"Answer the question, Bumblebee."

 

"No!"

 

"Answer the question, dammit!"

 

"No! I'm not telling you!"

 

"Do I have to call everyone in here?"

 

"Just frag off!" He pushed a servo against the centre of Ratchet's chestplates, the other bot barely moved, "I didn't ask you to barge into my room so get out already!"

 

"You're going to get yourself offlined if you keep acting like a selfish little sparkling."

 

"I'm... I'm not."

 

"You are."

 

"You don't... You don't understand, Ratchet," Bumblebee turned his helm away at the feeling of coolant flooding his optics, "I can't afford to lose him. Not after everything."

 

All the late night rendezvous. The secret messages he hid deep in the files of his datapad. The kiss. That wonderful, _wonderful_ kiss...

 

He didn't care if Blitzwing didn't love him! It all... It all meant _something_ to him, right?

 

It did to Bumblebee.

 

"Everything?" Ratchet repeated back, malice dripping from his tone, "Just how long have you been sneaking off to visit some 'con!?"

 

His helm whipped back to Ratchet, "Blitzwing isn't just som-!"

 

Oh _Primus_ it hurt so much more when the flowers were just beginning to grow. When you could _feel_ the seeds sprouting thin little roots that dug into all the places a fully grown sunflower couldn't.

 

They made him want to tear open his armor and rip things away until there was nothing left. He knew that would hurt less than this. Than the constant mangling of his inner circuitry.

 

Nothing should grow that fast. Nothing should hurt that bad.

 

_Nothing_.

 

He couldn't cough this flower up. Couldn't pull it out. It was too small. Too far in his chasis. All he could do was lean against his own berth and hope he didn't crumble to the floor in front of Ratchet again.

 

"Don't you fragging see what he's doing?" Ratchet asked, words unnaturally soft, "He's trying to kill you Bumblebee."

 

"No he- Shut up!" Static crackled through his vocaliser, any attempt to speak distorted by intruding roots, "He cares! I know he does!"

 

"It wouldn't be like this if he did."

 

"You don't know him like I do."

 

"Yeah? And how well do you know him?"

 

Bumblebee looked away, "Just leave me alone."

 

"Make the right choice."

 

He knew the right choice. Knew that he would die if he kept going like this. But he didn't want to... he _couldn't_ forget. He just couldn't.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Ratchet sighed loudly, then left Bumblebee alone.


End file.
